mistress of blades
by kblackwolf
Summary: A story about Riful as a Claymore before she had awakened into whom she is today.
1. Chapter 1

A warm breeze washed through the sea of grass, it was spring, and the sky was clear with barely a single cloud in sight. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong, in such a peaceful village, but it was in the middle of nowhere. Some could dare say it was the only village as of late that never had a single attack, or an overwhelming amount of missing humans. The town was peaceful, that was it, and often times turned away new travelers in a heartbeat. Though how could one ever say they turned away every traveler?

Click, clank, click clank. It echoed through the town square with every step, there was an ominous silence spread out through the usually lively market morning, but the stranger drew _everyone's_ wide eyed gaze. The figure was petite in stature, but young features adorned her smiling face, even as she halted in the middle of the square with eyes on her every movement. They never saw her before, or this type of silver latex-like armor material that clung to her young frame, but they only noticed the weapon and the strange silver gleaming eyes.

She was strange, intimidating, and nevertheless scary; or so she could pick up from the countless whispering around her. Her silver eyes seemed to pierce through the very soul of each and every living human being, but she was looking for something that obviously these pitiful creatures didn't know were right in their little 'peaceful' village.

Gasps erupted through the silence, followed by a blood-curdling scream as a silent rain collided with the cobblestone square. A large sword stretched out at her side with an extended arm, the humans were running while some frozen in fear stricken surprise, she didn't look as if she could carry such a sword so easily as she did. Slowly regaining her posture, ignoring the screams with a faint giggling whisper to herself, she swung the blade flicking the strange purple substance onto the floor beside the deformed body behind her.

Screams seemed to just echo as women saw the demonic and lifeless form, even as more seemingly human beings started to deform with hideous howls. Muscles popping with sickening bone crackling, and fabric shredding off their demonic transformations, nails growing to claws and large eyes with fangs.

"Hmm…" Turning her head towards them ever so slightly as blonde tassels cascaded over her right shoulder, her fist tightened around the hilt of the large sword with a slickening crunch of blue leather. Like a ghost her form disappeared, much the creature's confusion and halting their attack with stares of annoyance, her reappearance suddenly in between the two hideously grotesque bodies. Once they noticed her all that came from their fanged mouths were gurgling cries, it rained violet blood as the decapitated forms collapsed to the ground.

Taking a step forward, avoiding the blood from getting anywhere on her, she swung her sword over her right shoulder with a shove into the sturdy holster on her back. The breeze picked up once more, brushing through her blonde hair and flapping the hip length dark silver cape against her back ever so faintly. "That should be them all," she quietly murmured to herself, giving one final sweeping glance through the city. But not only by her eyes alone, senses that no human here could posses; however, she was finished here and didn't plan on giving an explanation to these _humans._

Seeing as how her job was done, and there were no longer any 'demons' in the vicinity, she immediately took her leave which brought a cloaked man in black as she exited the village into the valley just outside. But she couldn't help but hear those weak creatures muttering, and screaming about how she was some kind of witch, better yet; Silver-eyed Witch. And of course she took into consideration that they were only feeble minded creatures, she didn't care that they called her such as they only used their limited knowledge to combine her strange eye color and inhuman capabilities into question.

But she had a strange giggling outcome to it all, even as she came out of range of hearing them, her arms swung behind her back as gloved fingers clasped together. From her simplistic behavior on the job, to her rather childishly whimsical and cheery disposition, a smile across her face and walking with a bit of a skip in her step.

"You know, it would help if you would stay a little longer to explain things."

Stopping she glanced over her shoulder with a small grin, "Far better to run along when things are finished in my opinion."

The man sighed, wondering how in hell he was supposed to manage this girl, even if this was only the second time he worked with her as of late. "Sure, if you wish to be perceived a child, Riful."

Shrugging, she spun around on her heel to face the cloaked man, and stared at him slightly. "So, any new orders?"

"In fact, another town a bit of a ways from here-"

"Alright then." She cut him off, and gave a playful salute, before taking off with no questions asked. In her mind it meant that the next town was the right one, after all he didn't bother to correct her at least.

With an exasperated sigh, "Childish yet incredibly powerful. I don't know what the hell they were thinking with this one." He muttered, "She is going to screw things up one of these days," and vanished in his own set of directions as to head back to the organization with yet another update.

Riful on the other hand heard him, but paid it no mind after all, just continuing her skip-like walk for the next village. She was nevertheless ready to get into action once again, because if she followed the orders given to her they left her alone and if she finished them quick enough she could get a day or two off from the bloodshed. But sometimes, where the hell was the fun in that?


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, it didn't take too long for the young warrior to make it to the next town, but even with the sunset settling in perhaps it would make her job ten times easier. She stood on the cliff that overlooked the town, silver gaze gleaming with interest only for the battle ahead and the more bloodshed she would cause on those monsters. But in the back of her mind, she thought about and even bothered to pity those monsters that would rather hide like a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was actually feeling bad for those so-called yoma, but only to a certain extent, because she knew that she was stronger.

Perhaps, some would call it pride for taking overt satisfaction when she achieved her goals and even making sure the other women knew she was better. But was that all really able to ever describe just one young woman? Not in this world with humans, but with creatures and monsters like herself, who were all stricken with pride in some manner.

Riful couldn't stand there and wait for sunlight to take over, that was far too many hours away, she walked to the edge of the cliff and stepped off. Seeming to plummet to her doom she used the opportunity to use leverage on some of the cliff's wall she would periodically land on for a few spare seconds. It only took a minute but she landed on the dusty earth floor without a single wound like that a of a human, because they were weak and easily breakable.

With a small smirk she headed that last bit of a trodden path towards the town, but of course she was planning how to strike, she already knew how many there were just before she reached the town after all. '_Just two, what a pity, but it seems they're in the same place. These demons, as humans call them, are as stupid as that man I know… whatever his name was._' She muttered to herself, and slightly searched her mind for that man's name but was coming up with nothing, her blood boiled for a fight than to remember something as trivial as that.

But as it began to get darker when she approached the town she could feel very few tired and weary eyes watching the stranger, at least until she was out of their sight. Riful was sure they could of thought it was their tired imagination catching up with them, and for that she didn't even care, despite she liked it when they reacted with terrified stares during daylight. Too bad, so sad; whatever.

Instead she would just barely appear from moment to moment, and tracked down the yoma easily. She could have cared less how she planned to barge into the room, scaling the rooftops as quiet as a cat, yet coming through the roof like a bulldozer. Claymore drawn, and immediately slicing through the middle of the first man, the purple blood excruciatingly disgusting as it landed on her face and defiled her blonde hair.

"Tch..." Teeth clenched into a silent snarl, silver eyes glowing in the dark of the small home. "There better be a stream or something nearby." She cursed under her breath, but primarily disgusted with herself for going through with that blood bathing attack on just one.

The second one, another male of course, seemed to be disguised as the first ones brother so they could get away with things easier. But now, that would never happen again, as the creature realized the silver glow was coming from one of those women that kept going around killing his kind.

"Damn you, witch. You're going to pay for that!"

Even as he spoke he changed dramatically fast, clothes ripping, and muscles crackling like fire eating away at a fresh branch. It was sickening to watch for humans, but damn near annoying for a claymore.

"Just try me, you fool."

The yoma lunged at her, crushing his fist into the floor where she stood, and expected to get decapitated but the woman was just standing a few feet behind him with a blank stare. Snarling in annoyance he swung his right arm for her face, at least then he wouldn't have to look at that cute childish face. But he never came in contact with flesh, instead his claws hit the thick blade of the claymore she carried.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Riful teased.

He yowled, and increased his speed as either clawed hand struck out at her but she still matched each throw of his arm.

"Alright, I'm sick of this. You weak excuse of a monster." Riful was getting used to playing with a few of her targets, but when they were this weak? It was a god forsaken waste of time.

"You're the monster he-!"

Cutting through his jaw line, and decapitating him in that instant, she sighed heavily as the mess sprayed over her face again. It was a disgusting smell, and to feel it sliding down her cheeks was even more than enough to annoy her. Raising her left hand she wiped a majority off her face, although it was now stuck on her gloved hand she could care less, at least it was not on her skin yet.

As she stood there looking at the mess she made, she couldn't help but laugh slightly, but stopped when she heard people rushing over to the home and calling out. Rolling her eyes slightly she used her strength through her legs and jumped out of the hole she made in the roof earlier, and took a light run over the rooftops to avoid the meaningless human lives that swirled that house.

Jumping off a house and into the street with a light clank, she glanced over her left shoulder to see the already lit torches in people's hands, but the screams and fowl language that expressed their surprise was enough to make her grin. "God, they really over react." She chuckled lightly, swinging her claymore over her back and sliding it back into the hilted guard of her back.

Immediately taking her leave she knew her so-called handler will figure out what she did, and very well finish it later. She just hated dealing with humans, and if she bothered to walk out the front door with all that purple blood on her face they were sure to scream and run away from her in a heartbeat. But she wanted this disgusting fluid off her skin, it was more important than seeing their ridiculous reactions to her appearance.

Walking through the path that led through the forest on the other side of town she could just barely hear the crickets singing the song of the darkness. Her silver eyes piercing through the night air like daggers, listening intently to her surroundings, a small giggling laugh escaping her throat for no apparent reason. Apparently a thought crossed her mind that was too amusing to keep to herself, but she dare wonder if it would happen.

But getting a good mile down rather quickly she could hear a stream, and took the chance to head for it, but she sensed a rather weak yoki as she approached. Although, it came back at her when she was barely attempting to remember that man's she knew earlier, and sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes.

"Oi, what are you doing out here? Isn't this my territory for missions?"

Startled, "You should remember… it's my a-area too."

"Ugh, just how many more annoying people must come near me…"

The man stared at her, smelling the foul stench of yoma blood, and remembered he was sitting near the stream she probably wanted access to. "You should probably wash that gunk off."

"That's what I was going to do, before I found you here."

Taken aback he bowed his head slightly, for a large brute he sure got quiet easily around the young woman. Sighing lightly, and nodding as he turned away slightly to face the opposite direction from the boulder he was sitting on.

Riful rolled her eyes once more, and stabbed her claymore into the ground, before shamelessly removing her armor until she was in the latex silver uniform. But she didn't stay in it much longer, stripping out of the annoying tight clothes, and slipping into the water with a faint sigh. It was slightly chilly but it didn't bother her as she ducked into it, and rubbed the crusted blood off her skin.

As she came up for air the man glanced over his shoulder slightly, with a rather dumb but curious glance.

"Don't you fucking look at me, Dauf!"


End file.
